ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mehrunes Dagon
Mehrunes Dagon is one of the seventeen Daedric Princes of Oblivion and the primary antagonist of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. His spheres are destruction, change, revolution, energy, and ambition. Mehrunes Dagon is the foe of all mortal races, and has attempted to conquer the physical world many times. The common reasoning behind his many plots is his belief that Tamriel is in fact a plane of Oblivion which is rightly his. He constantly invaded Tamriel from the First Era onward. The most famous of Dagon's invasions of Morrowind is certainly the attack on the capital city of Mournhold at the end of the First Era. Dagon was defeated by the living gods Almalexia and Sotha Sil, but not before he destroyed the entire city and devoured its populace. Mehrunes Dagon was also behind the destruction of Ald Sotha, where he destroyed House Sotha. During the Imperial Simulacrum, in the years 3E 389-3E 399, Lord Dagon conspired with Uriel Septim VII's power hungry Battlemage Jagar Tharn to imprison the Emperor in Dagon's plane of Oblivion while Tharn assumed the Emperor's likeness and ruled in his place. Further, Dagon assisted Tharn by attacking the Imperial Battle College in the Battlespire. This attempt at taking over Tamriel was stopped by a mere mortal. Brooding over his many defeats, Dagon eventually came up with his next attempt to conquer Tamriel. This attempt was to become known as the Oblivion Crisis. He had his Mythic Dawn cultists assassinate the Emperor and all of his heirs, but one was unknown, and survived. The heir, the Blades, and the Hero of Kvatch continually defeated him until the assault on the Imperial City, where Dagon was defeated and banished back to Oblivion by Akatosh himself. Biography Invasions of Morrowind Lord Sotha Sil visited Coldharbour, following the destruction of the city of Gilverdale in Valenwood by Molag Bal. He made a deal with eight of the more prominent Daedric Princes. Azura, Boethiah, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal and Sheogorath. The terms of the deal was that during the war between Morrowind and Cyrodiil, the Daedric Princes should not accept any summon by a mortal, unless it was done by witches or sorcerers. However, a former spymaster of Vivec managed to summon Mehrunes Dagon by fueling the rage of a witch of the Skeffington Coven in High Rock. The witch wanted to take Revenge upon the Duke of Morrowind, while the spymaster just wanted to see Morrowind suffer after what Vivec had done to him. Mehrunes Dagon went further and destroyed Mournhold, the capital of Morrowind, in one of the most devastating attacks ever recorded by historians. Although Mehrunes Dagon was eventually banished back to Oblivion by a joined effort of Almalexia and Sotha Sil, Mournhold had been totally destroyed, and the Duke of Morrowind was slain. A new city was constructed right atop the ruins of the destroyed Mournhold. Also in Morrowind, Dagon was responsible for the destruction of Ald Sotha, ancient home of the Dunmer House Sotha and reported birthplace of Sotha Sil. It is also likely here that the Forces of Destruction were somehow involved. Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum, Jagar Tharn dealt with Mehrunes Dagon, and it is rumoured that Molag Bal assisted in some way, although he did not help in the following events. Mehrunes Dagon assaulted the Battlespire, a proving ground and bastion of the Imperial Battlemages. Tharn had to destroy the Imperial Battlemages to smoothen his rule over Tamriel in Uriel Septim VII's seat. However, the Prince of Destruction had a hidden agenda - he wanted to invade Tamriel. Since the Prince and his Daedric army could not cross into Tamriel directly, he conquered and used multiple pocket dimensions and the Battlespire, which was the final gateway, as the steps to the mortal realm. One of the invaded realms was Shade Perilous, one of the realms of the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. Two of Nocturnal's lieutenants, Deyanira Katrece and Jaciel Morgen severely suffered due to the invasion of Mehrunes Dagon. Although the Battlespire had fallen; an unknown hero managed to banish Mehrunes Dagon to Oblivion. The hero used Mehrunes Dagon's protonymic and neonymic; and then hit the Prince with the Daedric Broadsword of the Moon Reiver, an artifact of great power that was forged from Mehrunes Dagon's own essence. With this action, Mehrunes Dagon's anchor to the mortal realm was severed and he was banished to Oblivion. The Battlespire itself was destroyed after the banishment of Mehrunes Dagon, due to the fact that the magicka anchors that were supporting the floating citadel were also severed. Another artifact that was worth being noted in this period of chaos was the Daedric Crescent Blade. These blades were used in the invasion of Battlespire by Mehrunes Dagon's army. After the event though, the Septim Dynasty declared this weapon illegal, and thus made the blade highly prized among collectors. Connection with pm58790 The Daedric Prince of Destruction is known as Alisa's father. That role with similar to Trigon who is Raven's father. Mehrunes denied Alisa's choices and locked her daughter in the dungeon. She escaped the Planes of Oblivion to follow her own destiny. Appearance and Roles in Tamriel When in the mortal realm, Mehrunes Dagon appeared as a gigantic demonic creature with red skin, yellow eyes and four arms, each one armed with a deadly weapon, one such arm had metal claws protruding from its fist. Six horns adorned Dagon's bald skull and his pointed ears were pierced with large gold hoops. His entire body was scarred and tattooed with ritualistic markings. Sharp fangs lined his jaw, and he wore an armoured neck brace around his shoulders. His hands and feet were clawed and he frequently used them in battle to stomp on and crush his enemies. Mehrunes Dagon was also one of the Dunmeri Four Corners of the House of Troubles. The Four Corners of the House of Trouble consisted of Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Sheogorath. These Daedric Princes rebelled against the counsel and admonition of the Tribunal, causing great strife among their daedric kin and confusion among the clans and Great Houses of Morrowind. They are holy in that they serve the role of obstacles during the Testing. Through time they have sometimes become associated with local enemies, like the Nords, Akaviri, or Mountain Orcs. As written in the "The House of Troubles", Mehrunes Dagon is the god of destruction. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods. To some he represents the inhospitable land of Morrowind. He tests the Dunmer will to survive and persevere. Artifacts Several Artifacts have been attributed to Mehrunes Dagon all of them primarily evil in both creation and function. Chiefly among them are: Mysterium Xarxes The holy book of the Mythic Dawn, written with razors and forged in the fires of blood and death. Penned by Dagon himself and given by him to Mankar Camoran. Its exact contents are for the most part unknown, however it does contain a passage on the subject of domination and enslavement which Camoran reads to his disciples. Camoran would later write a collection of four volumes of commentaries on the Xarxes, these books were kept and read by members of his order and prospective members were required to decipher a hidden code found in the text in order to prove their commitment to Lord Dagon's service. Once they had cracked the code they would be able to locate Dagon's hidden shrine in an event known as the path of dawn. Mehrunes' Razor Another famous artifact of Mehrunes Dagon is Mehrunes' Razor. This mythical artifact was capable of slaying any creature instantly. This blade was highly prized among assassins. The Hero of Daggerfall was once rewarded by Mehrunes Dagon, after his service of eliminating a troublesome Frost Daedra, with the Razor. Decades later, the blade was recovered in bad condition by the Nerevarine and then Mehrunes Dagon in his shrine of Yasammidan, restored the blade to its former glory. A deadly weapon crafted by Dagon for his most loyal champions. It takes the form of a jagged dagger which has the ability to kill a person instantly and imprison their soul in Oblivion. The razor was bestowed upon Msirae Faythung, who was Dagon's champion until he failed some unknown task and both the razor and its wielder were entombed in Sundercliff Watch until it was recovered by the Champion of Cyrodiil. Almost two hundred years later it would be recovered and repaired by the Dragonborn hero of Skyrim, after being broken into more than three separate pieces. Trivia *The word Dagon could possibly be an inspiration from the Philistine fish-god "Dagon". Gallery Mdagon.png|Mehrunes' true form in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedras Category:Evil Characters Category:Boss Characters